


Happy Thanksgiving Luisa

by victoriagrayson



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Why are the powdered donuts not a character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriagrayson/pseuds/victoriagrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, she had told her to leave as soon as she heard the little dinging alert from her computer. </p><p>To also be fair, the lawyer thing was becoming a bit of a habit and she didn't know if it was just because the lawyer kept sending her those amazing texts or just because of Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving Luisa

**Author's Note:**

> Luisa Alver and Rose Solano belong to Jennie Urman, the CW and Jane The Virgin. Spoilers for and up to Jane The Virgin 2x06.
> 
> Sadly they are not mine. This idea came after Carla and I finished our live tweet and saw not a single mention of Luisa on Thanksgiving.. and it made us really sad. Dedicated to all of my fellow Roisa trash squad members.
> 
> Thanks to Carla for the first read, any mistakes are totally mine.

She was alone. On Thanksgiving. Rafe had just up and left her and went to Jane's and didn't even half assed invite her to spend it with them.

Well thanks bro, love you too.

Shithead.

So here she was, laying half dressed with a leg dangling over the side of her bed watching her lawyer slash twice a week booty call pick up her clothes with plans to also abandon her.

To be fair, she had told her to leave as soon as she heard the little dinging alert from her computer.

To also be fair, the lawyer thing was becoming a bit of a habit and she didn't know if it was just because the lawyer kept sending her those amazing texts or just because of Her.

She wanted to think it was the former but it was totally the latter, because let's be honest if Rose wasn't her former stepmother, ex-lover _and_ Miami's Drug Lord..des? Lorddess? then she would still be an ex-lawyer and her friend and more importantly she would be at Thanksgiving dinner with her family and therefore with Rose.

Yeah.

With Rose sounded good. Also awful. But mostly good. I mean she _hadn't_ kidnapped her and **had** instead arranged for her release so that meant she was still interested, right?

If she were at dinner with Rose then that meant she could look at Rose and even though she'd be there with Allison, she'd be there with _Rose_... and her father.

Dammit.

The slamming of a door shook Luisa out of her thoughts and made her realize that the lawyer had left and that her computer was still dinging and oh.

She was over the edge of the bed in a flash, flailing to grab her laptop from underneath the bed without falling flat on her face or worse, onto the laptop which was literally her only link to Rose right now..

Lifting open the lid, Luisa was excited to see that the alert hadn't stopped since she first heard it, that Rose hadn't just disappeared. Hopefully she was still there.. Clicking open the window popped up a small call alert with options: video, voice and chat. Did she even want to see Rose, god yes, would Rose even let her? _Very_ unlikely.

So she hit the call option instead and waited with baited breath.

And waited.

Still waited.

Jesus how long was she going to sit and wait, how long had Rose waited for her? Just as Luisa was starting to close the computer lid and give up a ding signifying the call was accepted and she yanked it back up with a speed she didn't know she had.. and that surprisingly hadn't broken the computer so yay for that.

Silence greeted her despite the timer having started and Luisa's eyes shifted around the screen before she shook her hands at the screen, willing it to do something.

"Luisa?"

Yay!

"Hi! You're there! I didn't think you were gonna..."

"I wasn't, you weren't answering so I thought you had changed your mind about this..."

"I did, a few times. But then I thought about the fact that you didn't kidnap me -"

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Would it be weird if I said I kind of am? They were gentle, you were gentle.. I mean, come on I thought it was like some sort of grand romantic gesture."

"...I've never kidnapped anyone with the intent on it being romantic."

"Okay but I mean if you ever like thought about it -"

"Luisa, have you taken anything lately that I should be worried about?"

"I wish. Those kidnappers wouldn't even give me half an Oxy and let's not even talk about what the hospital wouldn't given me despite the fact that I clearly know what I want to be taking and how much I should get."

If she were here, Rose would be face palming right now, Luisa was fairly sure of it.

"Luisa, are you with your brother and his.. family?" Rose asked, both genuinely curious and cautious at the same time.

"No, no. He didn't.. invite me to dinner. He's with Jane, I was with my lawyer, you know the one with the - "

" _Lu._ "

"Sorry."

"Listen, I can't stay much longer. I'm on my way to meet someone but I remembered how much you love Thanksgiving and with how different things might be this year I just wanted to say.. Happy Thanksgiving. I'm sorry Rafe didn't include you, that was wrong of him. You're family and he should have invited you."

"Ro.. Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks for you know, thinking of me today."

"I think about you most days, Lu. No matter what happens, what I do, that much is true. I'll see you soon."

The call ended before she could say goodbye but.. wait, see you soon?

Luisa glanced around the room with an eyebrow raised wondering if Rose was going to pop out from behind a chair or break through the window like some sort of ethereal ninja.

Sadly neither of those things happened, much to Luisa's disappointment and just as she was about to pick up the phone to call for room service a knock sounded at the door.

Opening the door, she was expecting to see many things but a tray with two covered plates was not one of them. Bringing the tray into her room she yanked the lid off the first one to reveal a Thanksgiving dinner complete with fixings and when all she could do after opening the second lid was laugh happily, the first laugh she'd had in a long while.

Rose had sent a pack of powdered sugar donuts as dessert.


End file.
